1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed indicator for a shifting device of a bicycle having a plurality of speed stages.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shifting device includes a disk forming a takeup element for winding a speed control cable, and this disk has an arrow acting as a pointer. When a shifting operation is carried out, the arrow is swung to indicate a selected speed stage.
In such a conventional shifting device, the pointer is attached to the takeup element to be operable therewith. When, for example, the shifting device is reduced in size, the takeup element has a reduced outer configuration. Then, even when the takeup element rotates from a minimum speed stage to a maximum speed stage, the pointer is operable only through a very short stroke. This results in an inconvenience that speed indicating marks must be arranged at slight intervals along a moving track of the pointer.
Further, in certain types of shifting device, the takeup element must have different angles of rotation, such that the takeup element is rotatable through different angles for shifting from a first speed stage to a second speed stage and for shifting from the second speed stage to a third speed stage. In such a case, the pointer also is movable through different angles, which results in an inconvenience of having to arrange the speed indicating marks at varied intervals along the moving track of the pointer.